Not Again!
by ChloeJoMusic
Summary: It's back to school time again. All the Cullen kids are going back to school.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey twiligthers!!!! whats going on!?!? This story takes place after the end of Breaking Dawn!!!!**

**If you have not read it you will not understand!!!!**

**Thanks! Reveiw! Review! Review!**

"Ugh," I moaned as we pulled up to the place that would be my personal hell for the next few years of my life.

High school… _again_.

"Don't fret, my love, it's nothing we can't get through together," Edward, my high school sweetheart and vampire husband, muttered in my ear as he grabed my hand and squeezed it softly as he parked in the farthest parking spot the small lot had to offer.

"Oh get a room," Jacob said in fake disgust as we got out of the car.

"Mom stop! You're scaring me, you said it wasn't that bad," Renesmee wimpered from behind me.

"It's not… your first time through," I comforted her.

"Or your second. Besides, it's not like we're starting at the beginning like Jacob and Nessie are." Edward said with a chuckle.

With a sigh I whispered, "My first day at Fork's High School…. one of the best days of my existence." I was remembering that first day I saw Edward.

Turning back to Renesmee, Edward told her," Don't worry, honey, daddy's here if you need him." He spoiled his little princess so much, but not nearly as much as Jacob and Rosalie did.

By this time Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice had arrived. As they walked to us Edward bust into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Then Alice started to giggle. I always hated when they had these kinds of conversations.

"What's so funny? Do we get to hear?" I asked.

Ignoring my question Edward said, in between laughs, "Emmett…don't… she… will… be… furious.

"We all hate it when you guys do that and too bad, I'm going to. You can't stop me Edward." Emmett growled glaring at Edward and Alice.

All of a sudden I didn't feel very safe. Emmett still hadn't forgotten about when I had beaten him in that arm wrestling match over half a decade earlier. But it seemed that I wasn't the only one fearing what Emmett was planning. Rosalie was, suddenly, very still, from stress obviously. I wondered what could possibly be the problem.

"Okay....well, after that weird moment, let's go, I don't want my daughter late for her first day of school." I said, after all the laughing had stopped, with a proud smile in Renesmee's direction. She blushed.

So we started to walk. Our destination, Anchorage High School, home of the wolves. I thought it was funny, having Jacob with us an all.

Once we reached the school, Edward and I went right to Renesmee's side. I embraced her the same way Esme did me, like a mother, sister and a best friend. Edward, on the other hand, hugged her like she was his daughter, little sister and a teddy bear. If I could have cried I would have. Those tears would have been tears of pride and joy.

She hugged us back quickly, not wanting to be hugged by her mom and dad in front of her new classmates I guessed, not that anyone who think we were her parents. I noticed Jacob had backed away, giving me and my small family this moment. I would have to thank him for that later.

After we had all said our "I love you"s and "good luck"s and got our hugs and kisses from Renesmee and Jacob they went to their first class. This year Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were all playing senios, Edward and I were going to be juniors, the year we met.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR IF YOU DON'T… IF YO UHAVE AN IDEA A QUESTION ANYTHING TELL ME I WANT TO KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2Notice

**I'm super sorry guys this is not a chapter.**

**I will not be able to write fofr a couple of days and I know this chapter was not funny but I am not done so just hold on.**

**R-E-V-I-E-W please!!!!!!!**

**0-6 means no more story**

**7-10 means a little more**

**11-15 more then a little**

**16+ a lot more**


	3. Memories

**Hey loyal readers! I'm finally updating! Yay!!!!! I know! About time, right? Well I won't know unless you review so do!**

Hey XxForeverDawnxX a deal is a deal. I will be waiting for your update.

Even though Emmett was going to be a senior this year he decided to play the family idiot, no a hard task if you ask me. He acted like an idiot most of the time.

For example…

***

We were all sitting in the living room at the big house when little Alice gasped. Then she squealed, a happy squeal.

"EEEEP!," she squealed again, " A thunder storm's coming!"

" No way there hasn't been a thunder storm since we lived in Forks and that stupid James interrupted our game!" Emmett pointed out as I stiffened at the sound of James's name.

But after I realized James was not even alive anymore I was excited. It took me a moment to figure out why. When I did I became even more excited. I had never played baseball as a vampire before.

Emmett seeing my reaction said, "Oh yeah the little cheater over there has never played with us before has she?" Still mad about that arm wrestling match. At that time I wondered if he would ever forget about that. He would never except that somebody, especially me clumsy Bella, beat him at arm wrestling.

Something he didn't realize, or just didn't care, was that when ever he made fun of me Edward all but got up and ripped his head off. This time apparently was the last straw. Edward got up, slower then a human would, and walk slowly to stand behind his brother. Edward took a deep breath, trying to calm himself I hoped, just to be disappointed. He raised his hand with the back toward Emmett's head, still moving slowly. When Edward's hand was well above his head he let it fall at full vampire speed. It missed, or so I thought. Apparently he was just gaining momentum. When his hand came back the other way it hit Emmett so hard in the head he flew into the river, but first he broke the window that was in the way, shattering it.

All of us laughed, all of us not counting Emmett and Esme. Emmett was just mad he didn't see that one coming. Esme, on the other hand, was furious with Edward for making Emmett fly through the window.

The next day Edward had a fearful look on his face when he saw Emmett. Emmett looked like he was having a good time. I guessed it was because today was the day the thunder storm hit.

When we got to the field Alice had seen us at in her vision. Edward still look, or even more so, scared out of his mind. Emmett, again, seemed to enjoy this.

Alice started giggling behind us and Edward turn and started the cry, dry empty sobs. Emmett started to laugh big booming laughs. I wanted to know why.

"What in the hell is so funny?!?!" I yelled louder then intended.

Alice came and whispered in my ear what Emmett was planning. I had to laugh too.

Edward, still crying, started to run in circles saying, "Why me?!?!? God, why me?!?!?" That only made us all laugh harder.

When we started to play Edward all but forgot about Emmett's little plan. Just what he wanted no doubt.

When it was Emmett's turn to hit Edward got ready to run, but this was normal, Emmett hit really hard. Alice threw the ball, or so we thought.

When Emmett hit what Alice had thrown to him it went straight to Edward.

When Edward caught the fake ball Emmett yelled, "Five, four, three, two, one…"

BOOM!!!!!

When you can't trick the mind reader blow him up!" Emmett said laughing uncontrollably.

All we could see was Edward's shape covered in wet dirt and little pipe bomb pieces. We all knew Emmett was an idiot, but blowing Edward up was something that he would pay for, for the rest of his existence.

***

**What do you think of this memory?**

**Do you have an idea for the prank Emmett should pull?**

**Did you like this fan fiction, which I still in progress? **

**Tell me anything, good or bad. I want to know!**

**REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	4. My promise

I will up date ASAP!

I promise!

If you have any ideas tell me!

I want to know!

Remember to tell your friends and review!

No more reviews, no more story!


End file.
